Something Wicked
by Crystal Volcheck
Summary: Dean Winchester is a young magic user who has the luck of literally running into his familiar, a mysterious man named Benny, in an alley one day. Of course, he also had the luck of bonding to a familiar that wants nothing to do with him, but maybe a trial run will prove to Benny that Dean isn't so bad. Written from a prompt given by tumblr user daniieal.


**Original Promp**t** - **_"hi fellow asexual _tumblr_ user! :3 A lovely person posted on the deanbenny a short witch!Dean familiar!Benny _ficlet_, so I thought a _ficlet_ where twenty-something witch!Dean trying to get a grumpy familiar!Benny to like being a familiar sounded adorable._

_(Benny doesn't like being a familiar. He doesn't like 'babysitting immature witches' and the only reason he's Dean's familiar was because they literally ran into each other on the street a few months ago and their magic instantly molded together. Now Dean is trying to get him to like being his familiar by showing him how Benny's magic is stronger now, how Dean is always there for him to watch a football game, etc)_

* * *

><p><strong>Something Wicked<strong>

"Feet off the table." Dean Winchester huffed but did as his new-found familiar told him not wanting to piss-off the older man who looked like he could break Dean's neck with one hand. They had only been bonded a few days after quite literally running into each other in some back alley behind some hole-in-the-wall diner that served in Dean's opinion the best pecan pie in the states. It had been a shock to both when it happened, the minutes they had come in contact with one another their magic merged and while it was something that did occur, it certainly didn't occur often especially for a magic user as young as Dean who had just turned 21 in January. Most magic users spent decades working with various familiars before finding their perfect match or at least one close enough so that a bond would form.

"You know most familiars would be excited that they found their match." He commented when it was clear that his familiar or Benny as he was told, wasn't going to say anything further.

"Most familiars don't get stuck with a witch that has to write their incantations on their hand." For a moment, Dean considered putting his feet back on the table at the word 'witch' he would have preferred wizard or sorcerer, even if the magic he used would put him into the warlock category.

"I already told you it was for a spell I wasn't familiar with, I'm not incompetent. Why the hell are you so grumpy anyway? Your magic has to be like 20x stronger than before now."

"Ever think I don't like being a familiar? Or that I don't like playing babysitter for someone who is at least a fourth my age?" Now that had Dean's attention, he hadn't given much thought as to what type of familiar Benny was, he knew that his younger brother Sam used animal familiars and Jo had an elemental one. Benny looked to be in his mid to late thirties, but for Dean to be at least a fourth of his age, that would put Benny's age into the hundreds which made him more likely to be some demonic or monster-like familiar.

"Come on, it won't be that bad and you'll never have to be alone again."

"I like being alone it makes life easier." Now Dean was starting to get grumpy, he never thought his familiar wouldn't want anything to do with him. Well, that was a lie, he knew that his familiar wouldn't want anything to do with him, no one ever hung around for long from relationships to cases. He could feel the tale-tell prick of tears starting as the sense of rejection settled over him. "But I guess since I am your familiar it is my obligation to make sure you don't get your ass handed to you in one way or another."

"What?"

"If it'll keep you from crying like a baby in a leather jacket we'll see how working together goes, I can't say that I'm going to the nicest familiar you've had-" Dean was quick to cut Benny off.

"You're the only familiar I've had." Now Dean could see the surprise on the man's face, but it lasted only a few seconds.

"Should have known, you really are wet behind the ears ain't you?" Dean decided not to say anything, letting the blush creep up to his ears tell Benny. "Alright, I guess we're going to have to set up some ground rules. First, I'm not your new best friend, I do not need or want to know everything about you. Second if I tell you not to do something, you better not do it and if I do tell you to do something you better do it."

Dean eventually lost track of all the rules Benny went over and they began their new partnership a few days later, it was rough to say the least.

_"Damn it Dean, I said eye on newt not toe of frog!"_

_"How the fuck did you organize my books Benny, I can't find a fucking thing!"_

_"Quit leaving your socks in the sink and for the love of all that is holy, rinse the sink out after you finish shaving!"_

Still Dean did his best to show Benny that he wasn't the worst magic user to be bonded to, bringing the man coffee in the morning and handing him a beer before settling on the couch next to him to watch a football game or marathon Food Network. Slowly but surely they were becoming more in-tune with one another and getting used to how their magic interacted with simple spells, even if they're weren't getting to know one another.

Finally, Dean got a call from Bobby about a possible case Garth stumbled across a cemetery's caretaker had reported grave desecration in the past few days in a small town in the middle of nowhere.

It was a rough drive with Benny ignoring Dean for the most part only speaking to him when he wanted to know the extensiveness of Dean's magic or more often than not when he wanted Dean to quit singing or talking. Even going so far to remind Dean that just because their magic bonded, it didn't mean that they had to bond and like each other, which hurt since Dean had thought they had been making process.

"I checked out the cemetery, the graves were dug up and the coffins were busted open from the outside," Benny announced as he came into the motel room and startled Dean who was just coming out of the bathroom after waking up minutes ago needing his four hours before doing anything else. "There wasn't any trace of magic, probably just a creep who gets off on corpses. I tried to track the person's scent, but it must've gotten washed away. I however did bring you back a present." Dean ignored the bag Benny tossed on the table containing a scrap of silk and a long hair blonde hair.

"The hell? I said we'd go investigate together."

"I just did some ground work, it's not something that requires two people."

"You did a lot more than ground work, you've done everything but locate the body. We're supposed to work together. But more importantly you're my familiar Benny, what if something was out there? What if something happened to you and I couldn't get there in time?"

"You said I'm stronger than I used to be even if I wasn't I would have handled it. I've survived decades without being bonded."

"That's not the point, we are bonded Benny, even if we are stronger than before we are strongest together. I'm starting to wonder if you don't like being bonded or if you just don't like being bonded to me. You said you'd give me a chance to prove that being my familiar isn't the worst thing in the world, but you haven't." Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration, but Benny didn't say anything, "Whatever, let's just find the body and see what we're dealing with."

They worked in silence collecting the ingredients needed and laying out a map of the county, but Dean could see the approval and admiration on Benny's face as the man watched him work. Sigils were one of the first things Dean had been taught and discovered that he was good at along with piecing together and remembering lore, Sam had been better with incantations and rituals.

"Did you forget the words, again?" Benny asked after everything was in place and Dean stood with a match in hand over the small bowl of ingredients.

"Hush, with you here I should be able to do it non-verbal." This time Benny remained silent and allowed Dean to pool their magic, the match sparked and Dean let it fall into the bowl within seconds a flame erupted from the map and quickly died out leaving a scorch mark of where the body should be.

"Impressive." Dean looked over at Benny who actually smiled with what Dean was assumed was approval. A non-vocal summoning should have been impossible for Dean, even older magic users with decades of experience would have had a difficult time, but this was tangible proof of their bond.

Things between started to improve especially after they arrived at the location to find that was actually a ghoul they were dealing with and its teeth got too close to Dean for Benny's liking.

"Holy shit, how the fuck did you do that?" Dean asked when Benny came to his side to see check out the damage done by the ghoul, he hadn't seen Benny use any magic since they met, but now he had just watched Benny use his magic to literally rip the ghoul to pieces.

"Don't suppose you've ever heard of blood magic?" Benny asked grinning for enough for Dean to see a second set of teeth slipping from his gums to cover his human teeth before letting them slide back into his gums, "Hard to believe I'm not always this cute and cuddly, right?" Dean only laughed in reply, shaking his head in disbelief.

After that everything ran smoothly, with the exception of their petty bickering every so often.

_"Vampire pirates. That's what you guys were. Vampirates!"_

_"You know all the years I ran with them, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that._

_"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say!"_

_"No, it isn't."_

Then came the day when Dean got back to the bunker after a supply run with Sam to find that Benny had a freshly baked pecan pie for him.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well about a year ago I had the pleasure of running into one of the most immature witches I had ever encountered in all my years, our magic ended up bonding, but I didn't want to play babysitter. But so I wouldn't have to see him cry his pretty green eyes out, I decided to give him a shot."

"Oh? How'd that turn out?"

"Terrible, he couldn't sing, was an absolute slob with no manners and was always biting off more than he could chew. But I grew fond of the brat, because he was smart, caring and one hell of a magic user." Benny was grinning now and Dean could feel that he was too. "You were right Dean, it ain't so bad being your familiar."

"You're just saying that so I don't run off and bond with Cass." Dean teased but saw that Benny didn't appreciate the joke. "Aw Benny, you know you're the only familiar for me."

"I sure hope so brother, now shut up and eat your pie I want to get though at least one-quarter of the game today without your commentary."


End file.
